


Yearning

by RosaCalavera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Mother/Son Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaCalavera/pseuds/RosaCalavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows he watches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning

Lily throws her head back into her pillow. Her dark red hair, a halo of fire that dances with the hearth's every shadow. She bites her bottom lip and purrs, squirming as her finger continues to rub at her delicate nub.

A shallow breath echoes across the room and she turns her head away from the sound smothering a grin.

Still rubbing, she pinches her hardened nipple through her thin sheet and she groans in earnest.

A creak of bed springs and she holds her breath, wondering if today is the day he finally comes to her.

Seconds pass and she knows he won't. She rubs again.

Her dainty finger moving in slow circles over her sensitive flesh- teasing, dragging out her pleasure.

She can feel his beautiful eyes piercing her with his desperate need. Burning her from the inside out.

Lily squirms and she forgets her purpose, the image of bright green eyes looking down at her too much to handle. She gasps and bites her lip.

Her pussy is throbbing and she wants more.

She kicks off her sheet and her heated flesh glows in the firelight. Another gasp, more creaking bed springs.

'Mmm,' she gasps as her finger moves downward and into her, the image of her sweet, fourteen year old boy moving over her far too delicious to ignore.

His lips are parted, his breath ghosting over her neck as he moves over her, her name escaping him with heated abandon-

'Harry...' she moans. Begs.

Another silent groan and her legs part showing him what she knows he wants.

'Harry,' she breathes again.

Lily wants- needs- him but he still doesn't come.

The pressure builds and takes her under with his name on her lips.

Spent, she looks to the other bed and silent disappointment floods her, hoping that tomorrow night he finally joins her.


End file.
